


Pioneers

by AstronomicalAnomaly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Phasmas a scientist, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomicalAnomaly/pseuds/AstronomicalAnomaly
Summary: When presented with the chance to go back in time, Kylo and Hux decide to go to Woodstock. Why? Why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project for English class. Yep, I wrote kylux fanfic for English class.

Not so long ago, in the milky way galaxy. There was a lab, and inside that lab was something a young scientist had been working on for years now. After millions of tests on mice, dogs, and even a monkey. That scientist was ready to test it on a pair of human subjects. So she asked her friends to test it for her. It was a time machine, the creation that could change the world for better or for worse. Phasma had spent hours on end trying to figure a way to manipulate time. One day, she had finally done it. Today was to be its first run with two human subjects. She had talked to them about it weeks in advance. Making sure multiple times that they were okay with the voyage, and confirming where exactly they wanted to go.

 

Hux was skeptical, he didn’t doubt his friend’s scientific skills. But he was concerned about the possibility of a fatal error. Who would feed his cat if he died? That was probably his only big concern. The world could function without him, but his cat could not. Kylo, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic. He had always dreamed of going back in time. He convinced Hux to settle on going back to witness Woodstock. The hippie movement was a big reason he was alive, and why he was such a liberal person.

 

So the two arrived at the laboratory early one morning. Kylo looking about as excited as a kid in a toystore set loose with a million dollars. He smiled, rocking back and forth impatiently on his feet. Hux looked the opposite, as if he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. It was partially due to the stress. But also because Kylo kept him up all night with an entire history on hippies. 

 

“So, you two know that you can’t go back in time dressed like that, right? You gotta blend in.” Phasma said, looking over their clothes. “Luckily, last night I stopped by a thrift store and picked up some appropriate clothing. It’s over on that table” She gestured to the clothing with her head, too busy typing in coordinates to actually gesture a hand. 

 

The pair of soon-to-be first ever time travelers went over to the table. Picking up the outfits that were laid out for them. They both quietly started to get changed out of their modern day attire and into a completely new style. Kylo was now dressed in a tie-dye shirt, a pair of bell bottom pants, a bright yellow belt with a large pink peace sign belt buckle held the pants in place. He had a brown vest over his shirt, the bottoms were fringed. Hux was wearing a long flowy sky blue dress, his normally short hair made longer with extensions that matched his hair perfectly. A crown of multicolored flowers sat atop his head, and a pair of pink-tinted sun glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Both of them wore a pair of black sandals.

 

“Why do I have to be the one to wear a dress?” Hux asked.

 

“Cause, it wouldn’t fit me. Besides, you look really really good in it.” Kylo said with a grin. Looking down at him. 

 

Hux crosses his arms, letting out an angry huff and rolling his eyes. “Whatever, lets just get going.” He walks back over to the time machine, Kylo follows him.

 

“By the way you two, you can’t bring your phones. Could easily screw things up if you happen to accidentally leave them there. You can feel free to talk to people, just don’t do anything that you think could possibly affect our current timeline and you should be fine.”

 

Both men nod, reluctantly giving up their phones. “What if we want to take pictures?” Kylo asked.

 

“I got a polaroid camera you two can use.” She smiled, handing it to Kylo. “Ready to go now?”

 

Kylo nods, looking at Hux. He sighed, nodding also. She directs them to step through the portal as soon as it appears, and tells them when to be back. She then quietly typed in a few more things. Before hitting a button, causing a multicolored oval-shaped swirling mass to appear in the arc shaped structure of the machine. Hux bit his lower lip as he looked at the sight in front of him. He quickly grabbed onto Kylo’s hand in attempts to calm his nerves. Both of them silently step through the portal. Arriving in a nearby field, the commotions of the concert could be heard in the distance.

 

“I-It actually worked…” Hux said, looking around. His eyes wide in amazement.

 

Kylo nods “of course it did! Phasma is a genius. You should know that by now! C’mon let's get going!” 

 

“Woah woah, slow down, the concert isn’t going anywhere. Lets just agree on a few things. One, we stick together. No matter what. Two, no participating in any drugs. It’s just never a good idea. Three, no making out with random hippies. That could mess stuff up.”

 

“Why would I do any of that stuff? You know me better than that.” Kylo looks at the concert from where they were. It was packed. He smiles, but then that smile fades. “Wait wait...I just remembered something…”

 

“What is it?” Hux asked, a slight twinge of anger to his tone.

 

“My parents met at woodstock…” Kylo mutters. 

 

“WHAT? Oh my god Kylo, now we have to be even more careful. If we’re not we could accidently end up ceasing your existence, and god knows what else…” 

 

“W-who knows...maybe we won't run into them. There's thousands of people here, the chance that we run into my parents are slim to none” Kylo replied.

 

“Well just, don't do anything stupid. Alright? Can you just do that much for me?”

 

Kylo nods “Sure as hell can try, can we get going now? We only have twelve hours.”

 

Hux nods, he starts walking towards the loud music and large crowd. The sounds getting louder as they got closer and closer.

 

Despite the fact that there was such a large amount of people, there was plenty of room to get around. People were singing along to the music, dancing with each other, or just talking to each other. All around them were couples of every gender, race, size, you name it. Everyone was dressed in bright clothing, and most everyone had long hair. Phasma had done a great job in picking out clothing to help them blend into the crowd.

 

“This is amazing, so many different types of people. No fighting, no hatred, just peace and love. I never thought something like this could exist in the late 60s…” Hux said. Looking around at the crowd.

 

“What did you say?!” Kylo asked loudly, not able to hear him over all the noise.

 

“Nevermind, I'll tell you later” Hux replied, he grabs Kylo’s hand. Leading him deeper into the thick crowd.

 

The two spent hours listening to the music and talking with people from all walks of life. All was well, until Kylo bumped into someone. Quickly he turned around and apologized. But stopped when he realized who he was looking at.

 

She was a young woman, long brown hair, a beautiful off-white dress, a very sweet smile. “It's fine, it's happened a few times today.” 

 

Kylo had recognized her instantly, he knew this woman to be his mother. Hux realized it too, he muttered a curse under his breath. They had to be even more careful now. Kylo stepped back slightly.

 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, her head tilted. “I won't bite you know, my name is Leia.” She held a hand out “what's yours?”

 

Kylo let out a shaky sigh, composing himself before speaking up. “B-Ben, my name is Ben. Benjamin actually.” He shook her hand “it's nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too,” she smiles sweetly “Benjamin...what a wonderful name.” 

 

“Y-yeah, its pretty great…” Kylo replies, he didn't know why he didn't say his preferred name. It just didn't feel right when it came to his mom.

 

A young man stepped up behind Leia, his hand on her shoulder. “Hey princess, whos your friends?”

 

Leia smiled gleefully “Han, this is Benjamin. I don't know the redheads name though.”

 

Hux, who had been panicking internally. Looked up, his eyes wide “O-oh! I'm Armitage, Armitage Hux.”

 

Leia smiles “Unusual name, I like it.”

 

“Well it's nice to meet you both, maybe you'd like to hang out?” Han asked them.

 

“Actually we should get go…” Hux was cut off by Kylo, who exclaimed a quick “We'd love to!” Kylo received a sharp elbow jab in the side from Hux. Which in that moment, was Hux’s way of telling Kylo that he's an idiot.

 

Leia smiled “great, come sit with us.” 

 

And so, they sat down. (Hux, reluctantly so.) They talked for the remaining hours. Kylo getting lost in conversation whilst Hux halfheartedly listened and added in every so often. He was more concerned with the damage they might be doing.

 

It wasn't until the sun had fully set, that Kylo realized they would have to go back soon. “We kinda have to get going now, Hux here’s gotta work tomorrow. Long trip home and such, all that jazz.” Kylo stood up, pulling out his Polaroid camera. “C-could we uh, get a picture with you before we go?” 

 

Leia smiled “Sure, why not. As long as you take two so we can get a copy also.” 

 

Kylo nods “Sure! Yeah we can do that.” 

 

Hux sighed, he assumed if Kylo hadn’t vanished by now that they had no chance of erasing his existence. He stood with Kylo and soon Han and Leia had joined him. They all gathered round for a picture, Kylo holding the camera up. Lens facing them. He wondered if this would make him the creator of the selfie, but then decided he probably wasn’t the first. He took one photo first, letting it process before taking another. He hands one of them to Leia. She looks at it, regarding it fondly for a few seconds before looking up at the two time travelers “It was a pleasure talking to you both, I hope we meet again some day” she smiled.

 

“Oh, I’m sure we will” Kylo said with a slight chuckle. “It was nice to meet you too.” Kylo and Hux said their goodbyes before heading off, back to where they had arrived. Knowing that in a few minutes the portal would reappear to take them back to the future, and that it did. Kylo took one last glance back at the concert before stepping through the portal with Hux. They were back in the lab safely.

 

“So, how was it? No discomforts, aches, or pains? Light-headedness? Nausea?” Phasma asked. Smiling wide, glad to see her friends returned unscathed on the outside. “I’ll have to do a few physical examinations to ensure there’s nothing wrong on the inside and such, but if you do feel any symptoms of the travel it's necessary that you tell me.”

 

Kylo shook his head “we’re both fine, it was really really cool.” He walked over to the commands panel she had been sitting behind the whole time, showing her the picture “And we ran into some familiar faces.”

 

Phasma took the picture, looking it over. Eyes widening in realization “Are those your parents?!” She looks back at Kylo. Who nodded in response “KYLO! Do you have any idea what that could DO to our timeline?” 

 

Kylo shrugged “Yeah, I do. But I remembered something as I talked to my parents. When I was little, they told me this story about a guy they met while at woodstock. Tall with long black hair, they even showed me a photo of him. Said they named me after him, just because my mom loved the name Benjamin so much. Turns out, I named myself. I took the picture that they showed me, as I grew up they always used to tell me that I reminded them of him. That's because it was me! You get it? Like isn’t that cool? Nothing I could have done back then would have erased my existence unless I like, killed one of them yanno?” Kylo was starting to ramble on, Hux chimed in to get him to stop. 

 

“Doesn’t that mean I’m also in that picture?” he asked.

 

Kylo nods “Yeah! They told me about you when I was younger too. I always thought you looked kinda cute” He laughs.

 

Hux’s cheeks flushed a deep red “H-Hush!” 

 

Phasma laughed along with Kylo, she hands him the picture and shuts off the time machine. “Time sure is amazing, I’m glad everything worked out so well.” she stood up, walking over to them. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders “We’re going down in history, boys. We’ve just pioneered time travel.”


End file.
